fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
Arlene 4
Arlene 4 is a traditional 2D Animated family film and the fourth installment in the franchise. It is also the first film in the series that Chris Savino sat out on due to him leaving the staff to work on Nickelodeon’s The Loud House. Following that, Lauren Faust, who worked on My Little Pony Friendship is Magic, and Rob Renzetti, who worked on My Life as a Teenage Robot, stepped in to direct the film. Plot B.P.(Before Prologue) It’s been well over 17 years since Kyle and Zira were sent to the Big Prison and having a well act of behavior, Kyle was considered to be the less chaotic of the two. As for Zira, she acts like a monster in that prison, even scaring Phantom. Unfortunately, her attitude and furiously in the lower levels, combine with the one time she successfully escaped the prison only to eventually end up back in the prison, led to her being sent to Cell Z-999, the most secure and inescapable cell known to man. But before all that, Zira felt calm since she had her soulmate who would later be her husband, Kyle. That is, until she ended up pregnant with their daughter, Tyra. Zira feared that she wasn’t ready for this and it forced her to spaz out. Made even worse, when time passed further and Zira was eventually gonna have another baby. Just after a day of finding out, her mind was clear. She’d escape the prison with her daughter and take over Kyle’s throne. But of course, Arlene managed to get her back there and she was sentenced to Cell Z-999, but not Tyra for some reason. With the 9 months passing, she grew even more bitter and tenacious by the day. Then, came the day her water broke and she had to say hello to her new son, Red. Zira felt disappointing in herself for letting him come to existence, but it was his smile and love for his mother that kept Zira from growing any more bitter. At that point, Zira was acting like a civilized person and a perfect mother to Red. But the question remains, Would she ever find a way to get herself, her soulmate, and their kids out of the prison. Prologue: At Mystico We cut to 4 years after the events of Zira’s escape and eventual prison-bounding. Donovan, Dominic, an a newbie guard were going to Cell Z-999, where they had to give Zira one of her 4 meals a day. They explained to the newbie about who Zira was, what she can often do, and what she wants when needed. As they enter the cell with Zira’s meal, we see her wearing a black straitjacket and a triple-layered muzzle around her mouth. The newbie slowly walks up towards Zira to remove her muzzle and right at that moment her muzzle was off, she started roaring and growling in rage. She seems Impressed that a newbie tried to come near her, not knowing who he’s dealing with. She‘s thinking of shoving him off of the edge and into the lava around it, as she thinks he deserves it for being so trusting yet so gullible. But Donovan tells her she’ll do no such thing or she’ll be in even more trouble. Zira then sits down, saying she won’t let anyone punish her any further, because they are no more further punishment for them to give to her. Dominic tells her to shut her trap or she won’t be getting her meal. She says it better not be more of that Chum and Fish, as she asked for a well-done T-bone steak with Mashed Potatoes. Dominic says they got her both of them with the Chum as a second meal for when she’s finished. She takes her dinners and asks if they also got her the Celery with the Cayenne seasoning and yes, they got it. The newbie questions why she would eat that and Zira claims it’s not for her. We eventually meet Red, who is ranting and raving impatiently for his food. The guards are startled with the newbie fainting. Dominic places the plate down for Red and he crawls towards his plate. When the newbie wakes up, he asks what’s happened. Donovan explains he fainted after seeing Zira’s 4 year old son, Red. He asks what was it about him that made him so arrogant. Zira tells the newbie to watch his mouth. He explains it wasn’t an insult, he’s just wondering. Dominic says he’ll explain her past. Ok, I bet you’re asking to see them, so lets go to Kyle and Tyra. We see them sitting on the ledge of the 2nd floor. Tyra is on her phone she got from Arlene and Kyle is looking at the other prisoners, especially Phantom. Apparently, they’re the most civilized of all the prisoners in here. All Kyle ever thought about was his past, and ultimately, it left with a feeling of loss and depression and no reasons to explain why. Tyra saw his father as a depressed person, like someone who lost their grandmother forever. She asks if he’s ok. He stays silent for a brief minute and tells her that he’s just been thinking about what happened back at Tawaho. Tyra asks what happened. Kyle says he got himself and Zira into the Big Prison, only to later have to raise their kids here. Tyra tells Kyle she doesn’t mind it here, it’s serine and quiet most of the time. Kyle says it’s only because he is a prisoner and everyone knows not to mess with him. She says that is completely true, he’s determined and tenacious. She then asks if he‘s ever thought of ways to maybe escaping. He answers he would if only Zira was still here. She knows the way through the prison. He wonders how Zira is doing right now While Zira and Red were eating their meals, Donovan and Dominic were explaining to the newbie all about what is the case between Zira and why she was and is in this cell. He thinks it seems a bit open, but Donovan explains that it may look open, but they’re standing on a giant pressure plate that hooks up the hatch above them covering lava from explosives. Zira comes into the conversations saying that unless at least one person is standing on the plates, the hatch will open and release the lava onto the explosives underneath it and then this entire room will be blown up before you say KABOOM! The newbie is both startled and impressed by the security here. Donovan adds that in order for Zira to not use any or her tricks on the security, she was force to wear this black straitjacket that won’t allow her to use her telekinesis hands to go more than 5 feet away from her or even take off the straitjacket with her powers either. But the newbie believes she could still possibly escape. Dominic says we use all of the security combined on her, she can possibly outsmart all of them. Since their distracted now, Zira gets ready to prove them wrong. She asks read to use the knife to cut open the straitjacket, but he’s to young to use one. So she asks him to see if he can use the fork. Red then tries to dig the fork into the jacket without poking or scratching Zira. As Donovan and Dominic are finished talking about the security, they turn around to see that Zira and Red are gone. The turn towards the newbie in rage. Suddenly, the hear Zira whistling at the exit, carrying Red on her shoulder and licking the rest of her plate and then throwing it into the lava. She then says, “Hope you watch your step.”, implying their stuck in there with the pressure plates. They then chase after her and she quickly makes a run for it as they all later realize no one was standing on the pressure plate. Donovan and Dominic quickly fly towards the nearest pipe and ends up in the attic rooms. The lava touch the nitro and...KA-BOOM. The cell is completely totaled. Luckily, everyone else managed to dodge it. Zira is relieved to finally succeed in escaping the cell. Now they just need to get some reinforcement. Warren gets a warning and alarm that Zira has escaped the cell. He puts the building under lockdown and calls security to go apprehend her before it’s too late. Zira notices the alarm as it went off and she had to make this quick. She waited to call reinforcement and released 2 random Drogans to help her get pass the security and to the middle room. The 2 Drogans then try to grab the security guards attention and gets them to follow them. This give Zira the open opportunity to get to the middle room. She enters the room, looking for Kyle and Tyra. They see her and run towards her. Zira sees them and runs towards them too. They’re relieved to be reunited. Kyle asks if she’s alright. She feels the same for him. Red is ecstatic to see his father for the first time, but Kyle didn’t realize at first that he now has a son. Zira then introduced Kyle to his new son, Red. He feels pleased to have a son now, not saying she’s against having Tyra, of course. Suddenly, Donovan and Dominic see them and they try to go after them. Zira, Kyle, Tyra, and Red quickly run out and on the way, Kyle falls in reinforcement to meet them at Mystico with his ship. As they run out, they bump into those 2 random Drogans. They say they got the security off their tail as we got them to the middle room after they escaped. Now they need to get to the exit. They manage to make it there, but they forgot it was inescapable from the inside. The door has a defensive locking mechanism that can only be access by the ones outside or the ones who work here. The Drogan sees a pipe going to the outside. He tries to pull it out and get through it but he got stuck at the beginning. Zira runs over and tries to get him out of there, but he’s planted to far into the pipe. She then finds a solution. She punches the Drogan even further into the pipe, then takes a big deep breath in and blows out into the pipe. The pressure of the pipe ends up going to high and the Drogan is sent through the pipes and right out of the building. He’s out. He then sees the ship coming in for a landing. He quickly tries to get out of the hole and open the doors, releasing everyone else. They run for the ship and prepare for take off. They prep the ammunition, make sure everyones on, and set targets for Earth. Let’s go They make it up just a few feet into the air, up until they were stopped. It turns out they drew the Skeletal Eagle’s attention and they try to knock him down, but none of their weapons or ammunition is working. It eventually gets a hold of the ship. They try to activate faster speeds and picks up the eagle. But it’s not stoping it. They wondered what they should do. The Drogan tries to remain calm and take a sip of soda. Kyle then sees this and gets an idea. He snatches the soda out of his hands and asks for the Sizzling Stones candy and a pack of Mentas. He tries to shove them in the bottle without letting it spew out to soon. He puts the cap on and shakes it up like a maraca. He then puts it in the cannon and as the eagle opens it’s mouth, before it could eat the ship, he lets out his quip and fires. “I hope you enjoy sugary-filled energy, YOU ANGRY BIRD!”. BOOM! He fires the bottle and the eagle swallows it. It’s gonna blow! Kyle quickly activate Hyper Warp Drive and sets targets for Earth. WHOOSH! The ship goes into hyperdrive and slips right out of the eagle’s hands. Donovan, Dominic, Warren, Phantom, and many other security guards get out of the prison to see if they can find the escaped convicts, but they’re not there. Suddenly, they hear and turn towards a giant acidic soda explosion above them and they see soda and bones falling from the sky. Then came the eagle’s head falling right down on top of the teleportation beacon, crushing it into the dust. They need to take note to fix that now. Warren then realizes, they’re too late. They already managed to escape. He then throws a huge furious tantrum, stomping his feet on the ground hard. This is bad, Kyle and Zira are on their way back at the wrong time. Donovan and Dominic start pointing their fingers at the newbie. He distracted them from keeping an eye on Zira and Red in the first place. Warren says there no point in playing the blame game and he turns to all of the guards asking why they didn’t even chase after them. They claim they were until they ended up in the shady spot with no source of light, where they lost track of which hall they were going through. Warren says that’s the biggest excuse many of the guards use. As of now, they’re punished with a 50% Pay Cut and will be demoted to worker. Guess they got their comeuppance. Cast * Jessica Dicicco as Arlene (Replacing Brittany Murphy) * Grey Griffin as Sapphire, Arlene and Taylor‘s newborn baby girl * Vanna White as ??? * Andrea Libman as Tiffany * Will Ferrell as Kyle * Emily Blunt as Zira * Ashley Johnson as Tyra, Kyle and Zira’s teenage daughter * Benjamin Flores Jr as Red, Kyle and Zira’s 4 year old son * Corey Feldman as Taylor * Robert Nadal as Ripjaw Promotion Trivia * It was confirmed that the film takes place 7 months after Arlene’s Very Merry Christmas * The film was dedicated to Brittany Murphy, the original voice of Arlene, and is the third and final tribute to her * The film is DHX Media’s second theatrical release ** The first being My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Logo Sequence Category:Movies Category:Animated movies Category:Nickelodeon Category:2013 Category:DHX Media Category:Traditional animated